Miss Nothing
by ursa.black
Summary: Chapter ke dua update, perasaan apa yang membuat dadamu sesak saat orang yang "kau anggap" bukan siapa-siapa bagimu menyakitimu?. cinta kah, atau hanya sekedar sakit hati?
1. Chapter 1

summary,

_**perjuangan itu memang harus di lakukan tapi,**_

_**apabila sudah tidak merasa pas dengan apa yang kita perjuangkan apa kita harus memaksa?**_

_**atau pergi meninggalkan apa yang sudah tidak pas itu?**_

NOT ME!

Disclaimer : Harry Potter milikMoma J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco/oc & Theodore/oc

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Typo(s), Mary-Sue,

"Wayl!" teriakan seseorang menghentikan langkahku di koridor.  
"kau memanggilku, Draco?" tanyaku pada lelaki berwajah pucat yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal - senggal.  
"Wayl aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu!." rasanya baru sekarang aku melihatnya seserius itu.  
"tinggal kau katakan saja!." ucapku malas.  
"aku minta emh, aku  
"Mr. Malfoy..." belum sempat Draco mengatakan maksudnya memanggilku suara nyaring milik memotongnya.  
"Shit," Draco mendecak dan langsung meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan .  
Sikap Draco yang begitu sudah biasa ku terima, lagi pula akupun  
memperlakukannya seperti itu. Terkesan sebutuhnya, ini semua karena kami berpacaran, Atau mungkinkami tidak berpacaran sama sekali.  
Hei, dia memaksaku. Tapi ini juga salahku karna tidak mau menghindarinya. Sekarang disinilah aku meratapi nasib buruk yang lambat laun pasti akan membunuh diriku sendiri.

FlashBack.

"Draco ku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!." teriak seorang gadis di ruang rekreasi orang yang ada disana memandang gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Astoria Greengrass.  
"cukup, kau tak usah menjelaskan apapun lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas!." ucap Draco datar tanpa ekspresi.  
"ta.. " Astoria tergagap dia benar- benar harus menjelaskan kesalah pahaman Draco Malfoy, kekasihnya.  
"Apa yang kalian lihat? Apa disini ada badut?" amuk Draco risih dengan tatapan ingin tahu orang- orang di sekitarnya. Draco berjalan cepat membuat jubahnya berkibar. Dia berdecak kesal saat langkahnyaberpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Gadis beriris hitam legam itubalas menatap tatapan kesal hal itu yang terjadi saat mereka bertemu, hanya ada lirikan tajam dan senyum sinis dari Draco dan gadis bernama Ursa Waylad Black itu.

Perpustakaan.

"Black, Malfoy menunggumu di Viaduct" ucap Nott. Theodore Nott, salah satu anggota geng Malfoy. Atau lebih tepatnya salah satu budak Malfoy yang memiliki tingkat lebih tinggi di banding dua gumpalan daging Goyle dan Crabbe.  
"untuk apa dia menungguku?" tanya Wayl, masih pokus pada dua buku tebal dan perkamen Transfigurasinya.  
"entahlah dari tadi dia mencarimu" Theodore terlihat kusut dengan rambut hitam acak- acakan. Dan itulah mengapa para gadis Hogwarts menilainya tampan, acak- acakan tapi dilain sisi dia tampan. Bahasa gadisnya adalah Cool.  
"bilang saja aku sedang sibuk." tambah Wayl pada Theodore, tidak mau repot- repot memalingkan mukanya dari buku.  
"jangan menyusahkanku, turuti saja apa yang dia bilang." Wayl bergumam malas lalu melangkah mengikuti Theodore. Dari jauh Wayl bisa melihat Draco dan Astoria yang masih bertengkar.  
"apa?" potong Wayl tanpa permisi.  
"kau lihat Greengrass sekarang dialah pacarku!"  
"Demi janggot Merlin apa yang terjadi pada anak jangkung ini." teriak Wayl dalam hatinya.  
"apa, dia pacarmu?" tanya Astoria tidak percaya, reaksi Wayl yang kaget menambah ketidak percayaan Astoria.  
"dia pacarku, berhentilah merasa berdosa. Dan menjauh dari hidupku!" Draco menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.  
"jahat sekali kau Black." rintih Astoria sembari berlari meninggalkan Draco dan Wayl. Wayl yang masih kaget, tidak menyadari kepergian Malfoy.

Greathall.

"hei apa benar Malfoy dan Greengrass putus" bisik Millicent Bulstrode pada anak- anak slytherin yang tak sengaja Wayl dengar. Gossip murahan seperti itu cepat sekali menyebar, batin Wayl.  
"iya, dan ku dengar penyebabnya adalah, "mereka berhenti berbicara karna sadar tatapan membunuh dari mata Wayl, tiba- tiba saja Astoria duduk di samping Wayl, matanya bengkak mungkin sudah menangis.  
"Black hiks, "dia masih tersedu.  
"Black aku memang tak lagi memiliki Draco tapi aku masih mencintainya." air matanya keluar seketika.  
"err ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." ungkap Wayl pada Astoria teman sekamarnya sekaligus saingan terberatnya.  
"aku akan berusaha melepaskannya untukmu!" Wayl kaget mendengar seorang Slytherin berbicara begitu, penjelasan yang tadi akan Wayl katakan seketika menguap. Otak cerdiknya kembali memproses, bukankah secara tidak sengaja Astoria telah memberikan Draco pada Wayl? Tanpa Wayl harus bersusah payah mengejar- ngejar Draco seperti apa yang dilakukan Astoria dulu. Wayl menyeringai senang,  
"Astoria aku," Wayl berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa bersalahnya dia pada Astoria,  
"tak apa Black sebenarnya aku tak rela melepas Draco. tapi aku ingin melihatnya bahagia!" Wayl mengangkat sebelah alisnya dia menyadari ekspresi tidak rela Astoria.  
"kau mau membaha giakan dia untuku kan Black?"  
"Black?" ulangnya sekali lagi, menyadarkan Wayl dari lamunannya.  
"baiklah aku akan berusaha" berusaha lebih dari apa yang telah kau berikan pada Draco selama ini. Wayl meredam kalimat terakhirnya.

* . * . *

Setelah kejadian itu Wayl dan Astoria sering terlihat bersama dan orang- orang menganggap Wayl dan Draco berpacaran, Wayl dan Draco memang terbilang dekat. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung masalah status. Wayl tidak pernah menanyakan apa statusnya sebenarnya. Tapi melihat perhatian yang selalu Draco berikan, itu membuat Wayl yakin bahwa Draco menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar pelarian.  
Pelarian, itulah kasarnya keadaan Wayl sekarang. Tapi kalau memang dia hanya pelarian kenapa Draco sangat ingin ikut campur dalam hal kecil sekalipun yang ada dalam hidup Wayl. Padahal Wayl sudah sebegitu acuhnya pada Draco, membangun benteng pertahanan kalau suatu saat hatinya luluh pada Draco dan di campakan begitu saja. 10 kali Draco menyunggingkan senyumnya, hanya sekali Wayl membalas.  
sepuluh kali Draco menyapanya, hanya sekali Wayl membalas.  
sepuluh kali perhatian yang Draco berikan, tidak sekalipun Wayl membalasnya. Namun apa mau dikata, sejak dulu Wayl menyukai lelaki labil itu.

Perpustakaan.

Wayl selalu merasa tugas Transfigurasinya kurang memuaskan. Sebelum tempo pengumpulannya datang, dia harus giat bolak- balik perpustakaan untuk lebih melengkapi tugas- tugasnya. Bagaimanapun prof. McGonagall adalah satu- satunya guru yang menampakan bahwa dirinya memandang sebelah mata pada anak- anak Slytherin.

Sepasang tangan menghalangi pandangan Wayl, tentu saja Wayl tau siapa orang yang mempunyai tangan sehangat ini.

"Draco,"  
Draco menghela nafas kecewa, karna ternyata dia bisa tertebak dengan cepat oleh Wayl.

"besok akhir pekan Hogsmeade. Kau mau menemaniku Wayl?"  
senyuman Draco mampu membuat Wayl melupakan tugasnya begitu saja.

"emh, tentu saja, aku juga perlu membeli beberapa peralatan baru."  
Draco mengangguk lalu kembali menampakan senyuman mahalnya.  
"apa ini ajakan kencan?" pikiran itu membuat otak Wayl sedikit pusing, dan tentu saja membuat kedua pipinya merona.

"kau rajin sekali mengerjakan tugas dari nenek keriput penampung darah lumpur McGonagall!"  
Draco memandang enggan pada perkamen Wayl.

"ini untuk nilai ourstandingku,"  
Wayl menghardik dan memberikan pembelaan diri, dia terlalu gengsi jika harus mengatakan pembelaannya dengan lembut.

"jika kau mau aku bisa menyuruh orang mengerjakan ini, dan kita bisa ngobrol!"  
Draco memberi tawaran pada Wayl, atau lebih tepatnya pengakuan bahwa dia menginginkan Wayl menemaninya.

"sekarang saja kita sedang mengobrol, aku tidak suka jika tugasku di kerjakan orang lain."  
Wayl tersenyum dengan mata yang memandang tajam pada Draco.

"oke, aku menyerah. Sampai bertemu nanti, ..."  
Draco mencium pipi Wayl yang langsung memerah.

".. honey."  
Draco menyeringai menggoda, membuat Wayl menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Clock Tower Courtyard.

Draco berdiri bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, ketiga budaknya, atau teman,

"ah terserahlah apa namanya."  
itu lah yang selalu dia bilang. Mereka sedang sibuk mengejek beberapa darah lumpur yang berlalu lalang menuju Hogsmeade.  
Berdekatan dengan Wayl membuat mulut Draco yang biasa meneriaki para darah lumpur ini sedikit terkendali.  
Walaupun Draco masih tetap saja berkata kasar, tapi sekarang dia bisa mengurangi jumlah anak berotak kosong yang sering mengadu dan membuat poin asramanya terpotong.

"Astoria,"  
Draco bergumam, berbeda dengan Astoria yang menambah emosinya semakin menjadi- jadi.  
Astoria sering sekali memanas- manasinya saat dia sedang mengejek orang lain.  
Astoria sering membuat onar dan berakhir dengan d  
etensi.  
Sementara Wayl, dia baik, dalam artian dia pintar berkilah, dia cerdik, Slytherin sejati. Dia tidak banyak bicara tapi tindakannya selalu sempurna. Dia akan jadi mrs. Malfoy yang sangan brillian tentu saja.  
Mrs. Malfoy, Draco terkekeh dia ingat betul bibir merah ibunya yang berisik menyuruhnya segera menemukan wanita yang akan menemaninya kelak di Malfoy Manor.  
Draco bahkan harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya 1 tahun lagi. Tapi ibunya memintanya segera mencari wanita brillian, ayahnya tentu saja menginginkan seorang wanita kuat yang terlihat anggun dan mampu memberi kehangatan dan mempunyai topeng perak agar bisa mengangkat dagunya tinggi- tinggi. Darah murni tentu saja!

"kau suda lama menunggu di sini?"  
suara lembut milik Wayl membuat Draco memicingkan matanya.

"ya lama sekali, kau bisa memotong waktu kita berjalan- jalan"  
Draco melirik Wayl tajam.

"mohon di maafkan Mr. Malfoy!"  
Wayl tertawa menggoda, membuat Draco menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"kita pergi bersama Greengrass?"  
Draco menyandarkan pundaknya kembali menatap risik Astoria.

"kami memang selalu pergi bersama."  
Astoria memberi tahu.

"tapikan sudah ku bilang KITA, itu berarti kau dan aku."  
Draco mulai geram, karna rencana yang dia pikirkan semalaman pupus begitu saja.

"dia bersama mereka, dan kita berdua."  
Wayl balas memandang mata Draco.

"Draco emh, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"  
tanya Goyle, yang sibuk dengan dua buah roti gandum di tangannya.

"ya tentu saja"  
jawab Draco tajam, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Wayl dan yang lainnya.

"lihat ada pameran buku."  
suara Wayl yang sedikit berteriak membuat Draco berbalik.  
"ayo kesana!" ajak Wayl pada mereka, di ikuti tatapan tidak percaya dari Astoria.

"kau lupa akan mengantarku ke Spintwitchds?"  
sergah Draco.

"tapi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sendiri- sendiri saja? Nanti berkumpul di depan 3broomstick!"  
saran Wayl, Draco sudah melangkahkan kakinya lebar- lebar meninggalkan mereka.

"oya, aku harus membeli sarung tangan baru."  
Astoria melangkah mengikuti Draco.

Wayl, berseri- seri melihat tumpukan buku tebal di hadapannya.  
Senyumannya memudar, matanya kembali memandang ke arah perginya Draco dan Artosia.

"sarung tangan, bukankah disana hanya ada Spintwitches dan Tomes saja?"  
Wayl mulai di hampiri pikiran negatif.

"Wayl, sudah lama kita berkeliling disini apa buku yang kau mau sudah kau temukan?"  
Theodore gusar, kakinya sudah pegal.

"Nott kalo kau bosan silahkan tinggalkan aku!"  
Mood Wayl sudah jelek sejak tadi.

"dasar perempuan,"  
gumam Theodore tidak jelas, dia tau perubahan sikap Wayl karena kepergian Draco bersama Astoria. Wayl kembali membuka tutup  
buku di tangannya, sementara pikirannya melayang pada Draco.

"aku jadi semakin yakin kalau topi usang itu salah menempatkanmu."  
ungkap Theodore, dia ikut memilih buku- buku di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang di lakukan Draco  
dan Astoria sekarang?"  
Wayl bertanya- tanya dalam hati, dia mulai gelisah.

"Apa kau ada minat untuk pindah  
asrma?"  
Tanya Theodore yang sama sekali tidak di hirawkan Wayl.

"jadi baginya aku hanya bahan pelarian?"  
kemungkinan- kemungkinan yang Wayl buat sendiri sukses membombardir isi otaknya.

"Wayl kau dengar aku?"  
Theodore kini benar- benar mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis bersurai hitam di hadapannya, hatinya mulai khawatir melihat Wayl berubah seperti mayat hidup begitu.

"Apa mereka sampai pada pembicaraan akan berpacaran lagi?"  
mata Wayl mulai membulat menampakan mata hitam kelamnya.

"Heh Ursa!"  
Theodore menarik lengan kanan Wayl paksa, membuat pemiliknya menatapnya tajam dengan airmata yang segera ia usap.

"ya Theo?"  
Wayl bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan dia memanggil Theodore Nott dengan hanya 'Theo'. Wayl masih menunduk mengelap semua sisa air matanya tidak menyadari lengkungan yang menghiasi bibir Theodore.

"Lupakan, ayo ikut!"  
Theodore menrik tangan Wayl secara paksa, entah kenapa rasanya Theodore ingin sekali menghilangkan wajah muram Wayl, dan menggantinya dengan senyuman. Atau setidaknya seringaian sinispun saat ini sangat indah di banding wajah sendu.

The Three Broomstick.

"tunggu,"  
Wayl menghentikan langkahnya.

"bukankah anak Hogwart dilarang masuk kesana?"  
Wayl mengedikan kepalanya ke arah bangunan berlantai dua di hadapannya.

Theodore menyeringai tidak percaya, dia memandang wajah kikuk Wayl penuh tanya.  
"apa mungkin anak ini benar- benar salah masuk asrama?"

"kita Slytherin, dan apa yang kita mau pasti bisa kita dapatkan!"  
ucapan Theodore tadi sukses tercatat di otak Wayl.

Di sudut meja ada Goyle dan Crabbe yang lebih dulu datang.

"dimana Draco?"  
Crabbe mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari leadernya tercinta.

"dia dipaksa masuk ke Shriecking Shack oleh potty jelek."  
menyadari delikan tajam Wayl, Goyle dan Crabbe sadar itu hanya lelucon tidak lucu.

"dia masih pergi bersama Astoria."  
Theodore memberi tahu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Wayl yang masih muram.

"apa, tapi rencananya.."  
Crabbe tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena senggolan Goyle.

"kalian mau pesan apa?"  
ucap seorang pelayan, dia terlihat kualahan melayani pengunjung yang datang.

"kau mau pesan apa"  
tanya Theodore pada Wayl.

"Aku, butterbeer saja"  
Wayl menampakan senyumnya pada pelayan itu, si pelayan membalas senyumnya terkaget- kaget. Biasanya yang datang kemari adalah anak- anak Slytherin saja. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak arogan, tidak ramah dan suka memerintah.

"Aku mulled mead, kalian?"  
tanya Theodore pada Goyle dan Crabbe.

"kami gillywater,"  
Goyle dan Crabbe menjawab.

Wayl berpiki bahwa kali ini adalah akhir pekan Hogsmeadenya yang paling membosankan.

"aku mau pulang,"  
Wayl berdiri lalu membalik badannya.

"ini pesanannya."  
ucap pelayan tadi,

"miss, tapi, ini"  
pelayan itu tergagap memilih- milih kata yang pas untuk dia ucapkan. Melihat tampang bingung pelayan itu Wayl hanya mendecak, lalu kembali duduk dan berjanji akan menghabiskan butterbeernya.

"mimpi apa aku semalam?"  
gumam pelayan itu setelah meninggalkan meja yang di duduki Wayl.

"pasti mereka sedang  
berbahagia."  
pikiran itu kembali melayang- layang di kepala Wayl, dia tidak tahan lagi berada di tempat itu.

"ayo kita pulang."  
ajak Wayl.

"lalu Draco?"  
tanya Theodore ingin tahu apa yang akan Wayl katakan.

"baiklah aku saja yang pulang"  
Wayl bergegas meninggalkan kursinya.

"hei Wayl!"  
teriak Theodore, tidak ingin Wayl pergi.

"APA?"  
tanya Wayl menghardik.

"baiklah kau boleh pulang duluan!"  
tidak mau ambil resiko Theodore pun mengijinkannya pulang.  
Wayl pulang lebih dulu dari mereka, dia butuh ketenangan.  
Wayl pun pulang sendiri, rasanya dia ingin segera sampai di ruang rekreasi.  
Wayl menghentikan langkah kakinya saat sampai di depan pintu masuk Great Hall apa tenaganya sekarang mampu membuka pintu besar di hadapannya. Susah payah Wayl mendorong pintu besar itu, sampai sebuah sapaan menghampiri telinganya.  
Wayl mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Blaise,"  
Blaise Zabini, salah satu idola anak- anak Hogwarts tersenyum pada Wayl, menampakan deretan gigi putihnya yang sedang mengunyah permen karet. Mereka pun pergi ke asrama bersama sama.

"kenapa kau tidak ke Hogsmeade?"  
tanya Wayl, biasanya Blaise pergi dengan sederet wanita di belakangnya.

"tidak, aku sedang tidak enak badan!"  
Blaise mengernyit, mulai merasakan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut.

Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin.

Wayl menjatuhkan badannya di atas sofa, di ikuti Blaise yang duduk menghalangi sebagian kaki Wayl.

"dari raut wajahmu sepertinya kau punya masalah- lelaki?"  
Blaise mengira- ngira dan tepat sekali, Wayl hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"so tahu,"  
Wayl menjawab sembari memasukan butiran kacang coklat kedalam mulutnya.

"Bruk"  
pintu dibuka oleh seseorang yang mengagetkan sebagian besar penghuni ruang rekreasi, membuat Elizabet Burke sang pintu portrait berteriak berisik. Dan Wayl yang hampir saja menelan bulat- bulat kacang coklatnya.

"bisakah kau menutup pintu tanpa emosi?"

teriak seorang siswi, membuat Pansy Parkinson mendelik tajam.

"mungkinkah itu karnamu Blaise?"  
Blaise terheran- heran.

"seplayboy- playboynya diriku tak mungkin aku mau dengan gadis kompleks seperti dia!"  
Blaise mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"jangan- jangan kau yang suka padaku?"  
Blaise menggoda Wayl dengan senyuman mautnya.

"profesor Snape lebih tampan dengan rambut berminyaknya Blaise,"  
Wayl memutar bola matanya tanda dia hanya bercanda.

"kau berbohong, semua gadis di Hogwarts mengakui kalau aku tampan! Di banding papa Slytherin itu."  
beberapa anak Slytherin memang memanggil Snape dengan 'papa' Wayl beranjak pergi dari sofa nyaman itu.

"ya, baiklah kau menang"  
Blaise tak berhenti tertawa, membuat beberapa gadis disana tesenyum malu- malu karna terpesona.  
Sampai Draco dan para kloni- kloninya dan Astoria datang.

"hallo Princess Slytherin"  
ucap Wayl mengejek dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Kamar perempuan.

Astoria membuka pintu, Wayl sudah menutup kelambunya rapat- rapat. Berpura- pura tidur karna tidak mau bertemu dengan Artoria.

"Wayl kau sudah tidur?"  
tanya Astoria yang sama sekali tidak Wayl jawab.  
Wayl mendengar pintu di buka kembali. Rasa penasaran mulai memasuki pikirannya, dia mengikuti kemana perginya Astoria.

"hei,"  
Theodore menarik lengan Wayl membuat Wayl sedikit kecewa karna dia tidak bisa membuntuti Astoria lagi.

"kenapa?"  
hanya kata itu yang melintas di dalam otak Wayl, matanya masii mengamati pintu portrait yang sudah tertutup.

"ku pikir kau membutuhkan ini."  
Theodore menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal pada Wayl, sejenak pikirannya pada Astosia memudar. Terganti senyum bahagia melihat buku di hadapannya.

"dari mana kau tau aku membutuhkan ini?"  
tanya Wayl antusias.

"anak kelas lima memang membutuhkan itu."  
Theodore memandang lekat wajah Wayl yang terus membuka lembar demi lembar buku praO.W.L di tangannya.

"terimakasih,"  
Wayl perlu mendongak untuk mengatakan hal itu, kepalanya hanya sampai pada bahu Theodore.

"hanya itu,"  
ucap Theodore dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"hei ucapan terimakasihku ini mahal, hanya orang- orang tertentu yang mendapatkannya."  
Wayl mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat dada Theodore bergejolak. Ekspresi Wayl yang seperti itu adalah hal yang langka bagi Theodore.

"eh aku harus pergi."  
Wayl kembali teringat Astoria, dia berlari meninggalkan Theodore yang ingin sekali mencegahnya pergi. Namun Wayl bagai angin yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia pegang dan simpan di sampingnya.

Dungeons.

Wayl bisa mendengar obrolan antara Astoria dan Draco.  
Dia tidak tahan ingin rasanya menjambak rambut dua orang itu.  
Wayl bermaksud melihat mereka namun seekor laba- laba membuatnya terlonjak ke depan.  
Sadar dirinya sudah terlihat Wayl hanya tersenyum pilu sembari membersihkan jubahnya yang di hinggapi oleh serangga tolol berkaki delapan itu.  
Sadar akan tatapan Draco dan Astoria, Wayl berjalan meninggalkan mereka.  
Draco yang sadar akan salah paham Wayl segera berlari mengejarnya, meninggalkan Astoria yang terduduk lesu.  
Mendengar suara sepatu Draco, Wayl semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi tentang apa yang sedang mereka lakukan tadi, yang Wayl inginkan sekarang adalah terbebas dari kejaran Draco.  
Namun tangan Draco sudah mencengkram lengan Wayl kuat.

"lepaskan,"  
Wayl meronta.

"sebaiknya kau mendengarkanku terlebih dulu."  
bukannya melepas lengan Wayl, Draco malah memegang kedua lengan Wayl.

"lepaskan, MALFOY!"  
Wayl menjatuhkan buka pra O.W.L nya tangannya kini memukul- mukul bahu Draco.

TBC

Ini fict pertama saya, mohon komentar dan dukungannya,

saya suka Theodore Nott.

saya tidak anti Yaoi eh Yaoi apa Yuri ya ?

jadi saya bikin OC aja Mary-Sue lagi OCnya.

Ripiu ya Ripiu!

kalo jelek tidak akan saya teruskan saja!


	2. Chapter 2

summary,

_**perjuangan itu memang harus di lakukan tapi,**_

_**apabila sudah tidak merasa pas dengan apa yang kita perjuangkan apa kita harus memaksa?**_

_**atau pergi meninggalkan apa yang sudah tidak pas itu?**_

Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik Moma J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco/oc & Theodore/oc

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Typo(s), Mary-Sue,

"Lepaskan,"  
Wayl meronta.

"Sebaiknya kau mendengarkanku terlebih dulu."  
bukannya melepas lengan Wayl, Draco malah memegang kedua lengan Wayl.

"Lepaskan, MALFOY!"  
Wayl menjatuhkan buka pra O.W.L nya tangannya kini memukul- mukul bahu Draco.

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Wayl, kakinya serasa tidak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya sendiri.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kau harus mendengarku, kau malah kehilangan tenaga begini."

Draco mulai khawatir, pada kondisi Wayl yang dia rasa mulai melemah.

Hospital Wings.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Pertanyaan itu mulai menyerang Wayl yang baru saja terbangun. Wayl kembali menutup matanya enggan rasanya melihat Draco saat ini.

"Seharusnya kau jangan membiarkan perutmu kosong, dan jangan cemburu buta saat perutmu kosong."

Ceramah Draco tajam, membuat Wayl semakin enggan membuka matanya.

"Lagi pula salahmu sendiri, bukannya mengejarku malah sibuk dengan buku usang yang mungkin saja sudah di pegang oleh tangan kotor para darah lumpur."

Mendengar itu Wayl malah merasa sesak air matanya kembali mengalir melewati pipi putihnya.

"Heh sudah jangan menangis."

Draco mengangkat bahu Wayl, membuatnya terduduk dan mengusap air mata Wayl.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu. Dan tidak usah memperhatikanku lagi. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai mencintaimu."

Jelas Wayl tersedu- sedu.

"kemarilah, jangan banyak bicara."

Wayl memeluk erat Draco, tidak ada yang lebih dia inginkan selain pelukan hangat Draco.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat, tapi sekali lagi karena tingkah bodohmu yang lebih mementingkan buku kotor itu semua rencanaku gagal."

Wayl mengernyit, rencana apa yang di maksud Draco.

"Maksudmu?"

Draco mendesah gusar dia terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

"Ini, aku tidak mau mendengarmu berkata aku tidak romantis atau apa, ini semua karna ulah bodohmu."

Wayl menahan nafasnya saat Draco memakaikan gelang yang di kelilingi berlian hijau cantik dan tidak lupa ornamen ular kecil di sekitarnya. Wayl menatap Draco berkedip tidak karuan seperti anak bodoh.

"Ini memang untukmu, Ibuku yang memilihkannya."

Wayl menatap tajam Draco mencari reaksi ingin pamer bahwa dia bisa memberi apapun untuk gadisnya di dalam mata Draco, tapi tidak ada yang Wayl dapat adalah senyum tipis milik Draco yang membuat Wayl ingin pingsan seketika.

"Te, terimakasih. Emh ini, ini indah."

Wayl tersenyum pilu tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Itu cocok untukmu. Jangan melepasnya."

Draco mengingatkan lalu kembali memberi pelukan hangat untuk Wayl, Wayl tau dia mulai mencintai pemuda bersurai pirang bahkan hampir putih yang sekarang memeluknya itu. Wayl tidak peduli lagi pada perasaan Astoria dan apa yang akan orang-orang bicarakan mengenainya. Asalkan Draco ada di sampingnya itu akan membuat Wayl lebih baik.

"Jangan cemburu buta lagi."

Draco mencium pelipis Wayl, Wayl hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Selanjutnya hanya ada usapan tangan Draco pada punggung Wayl, seakan itu menjadi penyemangat Wayl agar segera sehat.

Theodore Nott lah orang pertama yang khawatir saat mendengar Wayl masuk Hospital Wings. Dia berlari menuju Hospital Wings tanpa mempedulikan apa kegunaan portrait sebenarnya. Langkahnya melambat saat mata kelamnya melihat barang yang begitu dia kenal tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Untung kau tidak perlu menginap, kalau menginap aku tidak akan bisa tidur karena memikirkan obat apa yang bisa membuatmu segera sehat."

Draco kembali mengoceh, Wayl hanya menanggapinya dengan terkekeh gemas.

Saat Wayl kembali ke kamarnya, Astoria sudah tertidur. Itu membuat Wayl bersyukur, dia tidak akan mendapat ocehan berisik atau mungkin tatapan tajam dari mata bengkak Astoria.

Wayl membaringkan badannya diatas kasur berseprai hijau mengkilat miliknya. Dia mengambil nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. Wayl kembali memandangi gelang cantik yang di berikan Draco tadi.

"Indah sekali" batinnya dalam hati.

Sejurus kemudian di atas kasurnya kini bergeletakan perkamen dan buku. Wayl punya satu prinsif dalam bersekolah yaitu,

"Harus mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri!" Wayl mengucapkannya penuh tekanan, ibunya Santana yang memberi dokrit itu pada Wayl sejak umurnya sangat belia. Ibu, Wayl menghentikan pekerjaannya sekarang. Dia rindu sekali pada wanita cantik yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Segera Wayl menggelengkan kepalanya seakan itu bisa membuat ingatannya berterbangan dari otaknya. Kalau dia ingat ibunya tugas ini tidak akan pernah selesai.

"Buku tebal itu,"

Wayl mencari- cari buku pra-O.W.L yang tadi di berikan Theodore.

"Astaga, dimana aku menyimpannya?"

Wayl mencari buku itu di ruang rekreasi yang sudah sepi, mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Wayl membalikan badannya repleks, tanpa menolehpun Wayl tau itu suara milik Theodore. Wayl enggan memandangnya.

"Emh,,"

Wayl bingung antara harus jujur atau berbohong. Kalau jujur Theodore pasti akan sangat kecewa. Berbohong, dari mata Theodore Wayl bisa melihat dia sangat kesal.

"Emh, Theo, a-aku"

"Kau mencari ini?"

Wayl tidak menyangka kalau Theodore benar- benar tau Wayl sudah menghilangkan bukunya, bahkan dia sudah menemukannya lebih dulu.

"Kenapa tidak pakai mantra pemanggil?"

Benar, Wayl mengumpat dalam hatinya. Theodore melempar buku itu seenaknya.

"Ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari apa yang kukira."

Theodore menyeringai mengejek, Wayl membulatkan matanya, tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya bodoh, ibunya sering mengatainya bodoh bahkan hanya karna Wayl melakukan kesalahan kecil. Tapi tidak pernah sesakit ini.

"Bu-bukan begitu tadi aku"

Wayl ingin sekali menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tapi matanya terlanjur memanas dan menumpahkan air matanya begitu saja. Dia tidak percaya Theodore Nott yang bukan siapa- siapa mengatainya Bodoh.

Theodore berbalik menghindari Wayl, dia heran kenapa karena buku sialan itu dia bisa sesakit ini, kecewa ya mungkin itulah kenapa dia sesakit ini.

"Tau begini, aku tidak akan memberikan buku itu padamu."

Berhenti bodoh, kenapa kau terus bicara? Theodore meneriakan kata- kata terakhirnya dalam hati, demi apa dia benar- benar sangat sakit hati. Ternyata senyuman yang tadi siang dia lihat di wajah Wayl tidak lebih dari kebohongan gadis arogan. Kenapa juga dia harus memberi gadis itu buku butut begitu.

Oh astaga, dia Black dia bisa membeli sendiri apa yang dia mau. Theodore kembali menyesali apa yang sudah dia perbuat. Dan sebenarnya Theodore tau, Wayl tidak bodoh dan tidak arogan. Dia hanya tidak tau cara apa yang harus dia lakukan agar kekesalannya tersalurkan. Theodore tidak tega melihat Wayl yang rapuh begitu.

"Selain bodoh kau juga cengeng, apa kau akan menangis jika yang mengataimu salah satu dari darah lumpur?"

Wayl malah semakin menjadi, Theodore mengucapkan kata- kata itu tanpa ekspresi mengalir beitu saja. Membuat Wayl berharap kenapa dia tidak meledak- ledak saja sekalian, jadi Wayl bisa membalas, datar begitu membuat Wayl tidak bisa bicara apa- apa.

Theodore sangat membenci saat- saat seperti ini. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang?

Memberi pelukan pada Wayl? Menenangkannya? Tidak mungkin.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku tidak mau memberikan bahuku untukmu."

Theodore benar- benar risih melihat Wayl.

"Pakai mantra pemanggil untuk memanggil pangeranmu kemari. Dan memberikan bahunya!"

Theodore melangkah menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Wayl dengan mata merahnya.

Wayl menangis tersengguk- sengguk, Wayl heran kenapa hari ini dia begitu cengeng. Mungkin memang karena kata- kata kasar Theodore, tapi kenapa kata- kata anak itu bisa membuat hati Wayl terasa sakit?

"Berani sekali kau Nott,"

Wayl membuka mulutnya, dia berusaha berdiri menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Kau akan membayar air mataku ini."

Ucap Wayl sambil membawa buku pra-O. gusar.

Great Hall.

Draco mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Wayl. Dia masih khawatir dengan keadaan Wayl, tadi dia sudah menunggu Wayl di ruang rekreasi tapi Wayl tidak muncul juga akhirnya dia pergi lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat jelek sekali hari ini?"

Sindir Draco pada Theodore yang terlihat benar- benar acak- acakan. Tapi masih mampu membuat beberapa gadis mengelus dada melihatnya.

"Jangan- jangan kau terjerat masalah dengan wanita?"

Blaise berseri menggoda menyenggol lengan Theodore seenaknya membuat gelas di depan Theodore menumpahkan susu di dalamnya.

"Baguslah, itu berarti dia tidak akan berkencan dengan buku lagi."

Draco menambahkan membuat Blaise tertawa dan mengedipkan matanya kearah gadis- gadis Ravenclaw yang sedang terpukau melihatnya tertawa. Sementara Draco menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Berhentilah bicara Mr. Malfoy,"

Theodore melemparkan telur dadarnya ke arah Draco, membuat Blaise memperbesar volume tawanya.

"Kau mengotori jubahku,"

Draco melemparkan beberapa potong kentang goreng ke arah Blaise, membuat Theodore tertawa renyah.

"Berani sekali kau Malfoy, rasakan ini"

Bukannya memasukan kentang ke dalam mulut Draco, Blaise malah memasukannya kedalam mulut Crabbe sembari terus meneriakan nama Malfoy. Seakan- akan Crabbe itu adalah Malfoy, sementara Draco sibuk dengan tawanya yang tidak mau berhenti.

Ini tahun ke enam mereka, dan mereka tidak akan menyia- nyiakannya begitu saja. Setidaknya ini lah kenangan indah selama mereka tinggal di Hogwarts, tertawa bersama sahabat- sahabatnya.

"Berhenti Blaise, aku tidak mau kena detensi karena memaksa Crabbe makan."

Draco memisahkan Blaise dan Crabbe. Sementara Theodore melapalkan mantra Reparonya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di bangku murid- murid berdasi hijau itu.

Wayl masih tidak percaya dengan sapaan Astoria tadi di kamarnya. Seakan tidak terjadi apa- apa, padahal kalau bukan karna Astoria Wayl tidak mungkin pingsan, lalu menjatuhkan buku pemberian Theodore dan terkena masalah dengan Theodore.

Wayl memutar bola matanya, dia mulai curiga akan rencana Astoria kedepan. Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Wayl, pada hubungan Wayl dengan Draco, pada masa depan Wayl dan lain- lain.

Mungkin, Astoria akan balas dendam pada Wayl bagaimanapun Astoria tidak mungkin menyerahkan kepunyaannya yang berharga dengan begitu mudahnya.

Wayl tau betul Astoria sangat mencintai Draco jadi ini hanya tipumuslihatnya. Mungkin waktu itu Draco memang benar- benar membencinya dan menjadikan Wayl sebagai pelariannya dia menyukai Wayl tapi dia masih mencintai Astoria.

Tapi kali ini dan mulai dari sekarang Wayl tidak akan memikirkan perasaan Astoria lagi tidak peduli jikalau nanti Astoria memohon- mohon agar Wayl mengembalikan Draco padanya. Wayl terus memikirkan itu sampai tidak sadar dia sudah memasuki Great Hall.

"Hei dear, kau sudah sehat?"

Draco mengulurkan tangannya pada Wayl, mengajaknya duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau pucat begitu, dan matamu terlihat sembab."

Draco menyibakan rambut panjang Wayl.

"dari kemarin kau terlihat begitu memprihatinkan."

Wayl baru menyadari di depannya ada Blaise dan juga orang yang sangat di hindarinya Theodore.

"Aku baik- baik saja, oya ini untuk bukumu Nott!"

Wayl melemparkan sekantong galleon pada Theodore. Sementara Theodore sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku Tebalnya.

"Padahal aku sudah yakin kau terjerat masalahh dengan wanita, berhentilah membaca buku tebal itu!"

Blaise menatap tidak perrcaya pada Theodore, membuat Wayl mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia bisa menebak kalau sekarang Theodore sedang menghindarinya. Terserah apa maunya, yang pasti sebelum Wayl membalas sakit hatinya semalam dia tidak akan bisa tenang.

"Draco, selesai pelajaran kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Wayl, tangannya mengambil sepotong kentang di piring Draco.

"Berlatih quidditch, pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw minggu depan."

Balas Draco menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ada di tribun untuk melihatmu. Sampai nanti."

Wayl pergi meninggalkan Draco dan teman- temannya.

Lapangan Quidditch.

Tim Quidditch Slytherin sedang berusaha membujuk Theodore untuk menjadi seeker tim cadangan saat berlatih nanti. Namun Theodore kekeh menggeleng kepalanya tidak mau.

"Ayolah Theo, kau pasti bisa kau hanya mengisi posisi ini dalam latihan saja!"

Blaise memberi semangat pada sahabatnya yang sedang duduk tidak bergairah.

"Jangan bercanda, mengisi posisi keeper saja aku tidak mau!"

Theodore menghardik.

"Bilang saja kau tidak punya nyali, sudah Blaise kau saja yang main."

Wayl memberi pendapat, inilah saatnya balas dendam pikir Wayl.

"Jangan ikut campur,"

Theodore berdiri dari duduknya tidak terima mendengar pendapat yang menurut Theodore itu merupakan sebuah ejekan.

"Kalau kau mampu kenapa tersinggung, kecuali kau memang tidak bisa terbang seperti apa yang di katakan para tukang gosip di luar sana!"

Wayl semakin memanas- manasi Theodore, membuat Draco yang sedari tadi diam menahan emosinya dalam- dalam.

"Ternyata kau juga seorang pendengar gossip Miss Black"

Theodore menajamkan matanya, membuat Draco mau tidak mau harus menengahi mereka.

"Sudahlah kalau kau memang tidak mau tidak apa- apa."

'Tapi dia,,"

Draco mulai menenangkan Wayl yang siap mengeluarkan komentar- komentar pedasnya.

Wayl menghentak- hentakan kakinya, dia kesal sekali pada Draco. Jika saja tuan Malfoy itu tidak menghalanginya pasti Wayl mampu membuat Theodore semakin gerah karena ejekannya.

"Demi mendiang Salazar Slytherin aku sangat membenci lelaki itu, sudah mengataiku bodoh ternyata dia sendiri juga tidak punya nyali! Terbang seperti burung saja dia tidak.."

Wayl menghentikan ocehannya saat iris hitamnya melihat wajah Theodore yang melesat tepat di depan tribun yang di duduki Wayl.

"Kenapa tidak kau teruskan?"

Tanya Mathilda, Mathilda Greenford teman dekat Wayl.

"Tidak usah di bahas."

Air muka Wayl langsung berubah ketika melihat Theodore yang ternyata bisa terbang.

"Jika yang kau maksud itu si Nott, jangan terlalu meremehkannya!"

Sungut Mathilda tajam.

"Diam Mathilda,"

Wayl melirik Mathilda tidak kalah tajam dengan ucapan Mathilda tadi.

Theodore merasa harga dirinya terinjak oleh Wayl yang menurut Theodore hanyalah anak gadis cengeng yang bersembunyi di balik iming- iming nama Black.

Dia tidak suka di remehkan, sebenarnya bisa saja Theodore tidak mengindahkan perkataan Wayl. Tapi entah kenapa perkataan Wayl tadi benar- benar membuat dadanya sesak.

Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah, Theodore Nott yang di kenal tidak pedulian ini tidak bisa, dan sama sekali tidak bisa terbang dengan baik. Draco malah menempatkannya di posisi Seeker.

"Sial, kenapa mereka tidak mengerti kalau aku tidak bisa."

Umpat Theodore, dia terlalu gengsi jika harus mengaku. Ditambah ejekan nona Black tidak tau terimakasih itu, gengsi Theodore semakin meninggi.

Sekarang dia tidak peduli sama sekali jika dia berakhir di Hospital Wings atau mungkin S.t Mungo.

Suara riuh mulai terdengar di telinga Wayl, tribun sudah mulai di penuhi anak- anak Slytherin dan segerombol wanita yang meneriakan kata- kata memuja untuk Blaise. Padahal Blaise hanya duduk so keren di kelilingi wanita Slytherin, dia tidak main tapi mendapat suporter setengah dari penonton.

Draco mengedipkan matanya pada Wayl, Wayl menggeleng kepalanya tidak percaya. Wayl masih menampakan wajah kesalnya, Draco menanggapinya dengan terkekeh. Theodore yang melihat pemandangan ini entah kenapa merasa sangat mual, dia menyalip Draco yang sedang terkekeh membuat Draco mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat Nott,"  
teriak Draco yang langsung mengejar Theodore. Baiklah tadi dia masih bisa bersabar menghadapi lelaki jangkung yang setidaknya Draco hargai keberadaannya itu. Tapi sekarang, di lapangan ini, tidak, Draco tidak akan berleha-leha membiarkan Theodore mempermainkannya.

"Jangan berpacaran saat kau sedang berlatih."  
Theodore berbicara tajam.

"Apa pedulimu, setahuku dalam pertemanan kita sebelumnya kita tidak perlu peduli dengan apa yang kita lakukan ."  
Draco mencibir dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bola snitch. Maksud perkatannya sebenarnya adalah Theodore tidak pernah sepeduli itu pada Draco seperti Draco yang peduli padanya. Dalam artian teman sebenarnya.

Draco sudah menganggap Theodore saudaranya sendiri, dia memperlakukan Theodore lebih spesial di bandingkan teman-teman lainnya. Tapi Theodore tidak pernah menganggapnya se serius itu. Mungkin yang ada dalam pikiran Theodore adalah, Draco Malfoy si anak arogan, tidak punya nyali dan kau harus berhati hati berteman dengannya bisa saja dia hanya memanpaatkan dirimu.

Dan benar itulah yang di pikirkan selama ini oleh Theodore, dari pada dia harus berurusan dengan si Malfoy itu lebih baik dia berkonsentrasi dengan buku-bukunya agar dapat lulus dengan baik dan membersihkan nama Nott-nya. Mengingat ayahnya sekarang adalah salah satu penghuni Azkaban dan reputasi Theodore pun ikut kecipratan menjadi buruk

"Aku tidak suka orang yang meremehkan suatu hal."  
Theodore juga ikut menyodorkan tangannya.

"Kenapa dia belum jatuh juga?"  
Wayl tidak henti- hentinya menanyakan hal itu pada Mathildal.

"Kalau mau dia jatuh mantrai saja sapunya."  
balas Mathilda gusar.

"Agh melihat ini malah membuat kepalaku pusing."  
Wayl berniat meninggalkan tribun, dia mengambil buku dan syal tebalnya tergesa-gesa.

"Kau cemburu?"  
tanya Draco tersenyum, matanya masih fokus pada bola snitch. Sementara Theodore menatap kosong pada Draco, tidak sadar di hadapannya telah tampak tiang gawang. Draco berhasil mengerem sapunya sementara Theodore hilang keseimbangan dan menabrak keras tiang gawang. Sapunya masuk dan terbang entah kemana, sementara Theodore jatuh tidak sadarkan diri karna kepalanya membentur tiang.

Tribun mulai riuh, Wayl ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber kejadian.

"Theo,"  
perasaan khawatir mulai menjalar di dalam hatinya, Wayl segera turun dari tribun untuk melihat keadaan Theodore.

Hospital Wings.

Wayl berjalan bolak balik tidak karuan. Hatinya sangat ingin masuk ke dalam, tapi otaknya menyuruh Wayl berpikir dua kali.

"Honey, dia tidak apa- apakan?"  
tanya Wayl saat Draco keluar.

"Tangan kirinya patah, dan memar di pelipis kanan. Dear, Sebaiknya kau melihatnya."  
usul Draco.

"Paling besok dia bisa pulang."  
Wayl tidak mau repot- repot, dia masih mengingat jelas tadi dia mendoakan Theodore agar segera jatuh dari sapunya.

"Madam Pomfrey bilang tiga hari."  
Draco menambahkan, membuat Wayl membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Bagus! Dosanya pada Theodore semakin dirasanya bertambah. Tau begini Wayl akan membalasnya dengan balas mengatai Theodore dengan kata-kata kasar saja. Tapi apa daya penyesalan itu datangnya memang selalu di akhirkan, sekarang bagaimana cara Wayl meminta maaf pada Theodore? Meminta maaf, kenapa sekarang semuanya jadi terbalik? Kenapa jadi Wayl yang harus meminta maaf?

"Separah apa? Kenapa sampai tiga hari?"  
Wayl memegang erat tangan Draco entah kenapa hal yang tadi sangat dia inginkan, menjatuhkan Theodore kini malah membuatnya tidak enak hati.

"Entahlah, aku tidak menanyakannya pada madam Pomfrey!... Jadi, kau mau pergi pulang bersamaku atau,"  
Draco mengedikan kepalanya ke arah pintu Hospital Wings.

"Emh aku, sepertinya harus melihat Nott terlebih dulu, dan meminta maaf. Kau pulang lebih dulu saja!"  
Draco bisa merasakan sensasi aneh saat melihat Wayl menggembungkan mulutnya. Seolah hal itu bisa menggelitiknya dan membuat pipinya memerah.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."  
Draco mencium puncak kepala Wayl yang tertunduk lemas.

"Jangan bertengkar dengannya sekarang!"  
Draco mengingatkan, membuat Wayl mengernyit memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti di dalam. Draco kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah memberikan senyum mahalnya pada Wayl.  
Namun entah kenapa senyuman itu kini tidak berarti banyak untuk Wayl. Wayl melangkahkan kakinya ragu, dia kembali memikirkan apa dia benar-benar harus meminta maaf? Sepertinya tidak perlu. Tapi perasaan aneh ini, Wayl benar-benar merasa bersalah. Theodore kini terbaring di hadapan Wayl, perasaan bersalah mulai menghampiri Wayl lagi.

"Maaf,"  
Wayl bersuara, dia bisa memastikan kalau Theodore tidak sedang tertidur.

"Kau puas?"  
ucap Theodore menyeringai, Theodore sama sekali tidak menatap Wayl. sebuah kata yang membuat Wayl menyesal kenapa dia berada disini sekarang.

***TBC***

Tengkyu buat Miss Driccha sudah menjadi pembaca pertama saya!

lama sekali tidak ku buka, dan pas aku buka aku gak tau gimana cara publish ch selanjutnya,

dan mengingat yang ripiuw yang minim ini aku jadi setengah hati lanjutnya!

T.T

aku akan berusaha!


End file.
